custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97 Updates: "The Age of Chaos": Chapter 12 Teaser + Rumors
Hello fellow users and other entities of the great CBW! It's been some time but we're back...with FireStar97 News... It has been a really long time since I've updated this fantastic story but to make things up to you guys, I'll give you a teaser of Chapter 12 from the first part of The Age of Chaos. Teaser Chapter 12 Tahu, the Toa Mata, Angonce, Mersery, Turaga Vakama and Ackar were sitting in Vakama’s cabin. There was a moment of silence, no one knew what to say. Tuyet had been murdered, the Army of Chaos had arrived and one of Angonce’s best friends from the past, was working for the very evil that they tried to destroy so many ages ago. Tahu stood up and looked at his friends, “We’re not going down without a fight…” the Toa of Fire whispered. “What do you suggest we do then, Tahu?” Turaga Vakama asked. “What does the stone do?” “I don’t understand,” the Turaga replied confused. Tahu was looking at Angonce, “What does it do? Why did my fellow Toa retrieve it for you?” Angonce looked at Vakama for a second, the Turaga nodded. Angonce turned his gaze to the Fire Toa, “In this stone, the darkness that destroyed your world lives on. According to a legend in Vakama’s book, this darkness is the key to destroy the Chaos Army. But there are only six legendary heroes, that can free him. I know that you may not want this Tahu. But it is the only way to get the edge we need in the final battle, for Spherus Magna.” Tahu stared at the Great Being, this was not what he expected, “Why should I free that monster. He will only turn against us and everyone will be killed!” “I understand your anger, Tahu. But this is the only way, you have to trust us,” Mersery said, trying to convince the Fire Toa. “Alright then,” Tahu whispered, “Toa Mata, it is time to release our new ally.” “And who’s that?” Lewa asked. “Teridax…” ---- Brutaka looked up at the stars. Tuyet was gone…all hope was gone with her… “If only I had known you better…” the giant Order of Mata Nui agent whispered, trying to hold back his tears. He suddenly heard someone approaching. He turned around and saw that it was Helryx. “What do you want?!” Brutaka asked with a hoarse voice. “I just want to talk to you Brutaka. I know that you loved Tuyet but you didn’t know her as well as I did. She’s a psychotic mur-“ “No she was not! She was only protecting the Nui Stone!” Brutaka interrupted his leader. “From what?” “From him…this was his plan all along…” ---- The Toa Mata gathered around the stone that held the soul of their worst enemy, the one…that can help them win this war. Tahu actually thought for a second, Angonce could be right. Teridax is a very powerful being and he can be useful. There aren’t that many Toa left, but with the combined forces of Teridax, the Kestora, the Glatorian and the Agori, the Toa and the Matoran stood a chance of winning this terrible battle. The Toa Mata joined hands and their bodies began to glow. They combined their elemental powers to break the seal. The stone shattered into pieces and glowing red eyes emerged. The shadow around the dark being faded and there he was, the master of shadows, The Makuta, reborn. Teridax opened his eyes and looked at the Toa, a barely visible wicked smile appeared on his newly created Mask of Shadows. Tahu stepped forward, “Teridax, I know that we haven’t met under the best circumstances all those years, but we’re asking for your help. An evil being wants to destroy this world and he has an army bigger than the Matoran Universe. Without you, we will lose and Spherus Magna and the entire universe…will be no more…” “Since you brought me back from the dead Tahu, I will put aside our differences and I will help you,” Teridax replied. “And what do you ask in return, Makuta?!” One of the remaining Great Beings suddenly asked. He didn’t like this, he just knew that Teridax was something planning. But what? “The only thing that I want, is the Mata Nui robot,” Teridax replied, “I will not harm this world, but I want to rule over the rest of the universe. This is all I ask in favor of my assistance in this ‘war’ of yours.” “Alright, you get the Mata Nui robot,” Angonce responded, “But you must promise me that you will not harm anyone on this world.” “Oh, I promise my dear Great Being,” Teridax replied. “You know that he will try to kill us once he gets what he wants, right?” Turaga Vakama asked the Great Being silently. “Yes I do, Vakama,” Angonce whispered back, “But he won’t know what hit him when he takes control of the robot again.” ---- “Alright, I want the Ignika and the fragments of the Nui Stone hidden. Onua see if you can make a cave to keep the artifacts safe. Angonce has told us that these artifacts are too powerful that the Lord of Chaos can use them to destroy the universe. Agori and Matoran troops come with me, I will show you your battle stations. Gali you’re in charge of the underground construction of the safe together with Onua. Now go to work everyone!” Tahu had been giving troops of warriors orders all day. Angonce, Vakama and himself had devised a plan to lure the chaos army in a trap and they also plotted out some back up plans, the previous night. The Toa of Fire was tired. But this was needed to save the planet. Today, when the sun goes down, the greatest battle in the lifes of the people of Spherus Magna will occur. If saving the world means risking his own life, he wouldn’t mind. The people of this world deserve a time of peace and prosperity. Tahu had shown and told every guardian and warrior their posts and tasks. It was noon. Tahu was tired and he knew that he needed some sleep. Gali approached him and gave him a hug. “Tonight the battle for freedom will begin…” Tahu whispered. “I know, but we’ll be okay. Good always prevails Tahu. Remember that,” Gali replied, “But no matter what happens, I will always love you.” Gali kissed him and the Fire Toa returned the kiss, “I love you too,” Tahu said. “Now you need to get some sleep,” the Water Toa insisted. “I know,” Tahu laid down and finally the Fire Toa fell asleep. ---- Brutaka was searching for something. He was in the Great Being hideout. Something didn’t add up, he had to find out what it was. Suddenly he found a stone with some ancient text crafted on it. He picked it up and he saw what it was... Rumors Now that the teaser's done, here are some rumors about the story. I would like you guys to let me know which rumors you guys think are true and which are false (in the comments of course :D) *Evil will win... *The Turaga will die. *A lot of canon characters will die and be replaced with fanon characters. *The Dark Master of Chaos is someone familiar. *The Toa Mata are meant to detroy the Universe. *Mata Nui will return. *Teridax is still alive and planning to take over the Universe. *There will be a gigantic space battle. *The Matoran and Agori will form an army because the Glatorian and Toa are dead. *Tuyet was actually a good Toa doing her duty, not the psychopathic murderer that we thought she was. *The Universe is meant to be destroyed. *The Great Beings will destroy every being from the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna that they created. *Lesovikk and many other Toa will turn evil. *FireStar97 is setting the story up for a sequel. *The story will end BIONICLE where it started. NOTES *Please let me know what you think of the story and the teaser so far. *I would like you guys to tell me how you think that the story's going to continue. *Please let me know in the comments which rumor you think is true or which is false. *Have a great day everyone! This was FireStar97 Updates, till next time! :P Category:Blog posts